Coffee
by Sofipitch
Summary: "You do realize you are going to be doing a lot of paperwork tomorrow?" Happy Royai Day!


**Coffee**

As she polished off her second cup of coffee, Riza Hawkeye forged Roy Mustang's signature at the end of a _very _importantdocument that _he_ should have read and approved. The _asshole_ had very intelligently taken the day off. He knew they always gave them the biggest amount of paperwork on Wednesday, so he took a one day vacation and left all the paperwork to her.

She got up and refilled her cup with more caffeine infused black liquid. _Three_. It was beyond late and by midnight she had finally given up looking at the time. She didn't want to know how many extra hours she was pulling due to that _bastard_.

The halls of East City's southern headquarters were completely empty. All military personnel had gone home to their loving children and spouses. And if they weren't living with family, at least they had a comforting bed to look forward to. Riza figured she should probably just stay here for the night; that way when she woke up she could just continue on with her work in the morning. It was just her and the security guards still in the building, they might let her do it, there was no way she would be able to finish all the paperwork that had been shoved on to her today. Err, yesterday.

Black Hyate probably needed to go out by now. She hoped her neighbor, whom owned five dogs, would notice that she hadn't returned home and take the dog out to do its necessities. Riza had asked the kind old widow to do so in case she ended up pulling these hours. And agreement to which the woman excitedly agreed.

Riza managed to finish off one stack of paperwork before she went to get another coffee. _Four_. She was pulling out the filters from the left cabinet in the "lounge" room, when a voice from behind her caused her to jump and drop all the filters on the ground.

"You shouldn't be drinking coffee at these hours. And if you need caffeine I recommend tea. Tea relaxes and energizes you, you won't be as jittery."

Riza turned around, rotating her heels, and glared at the Coronel. What in the world was he doing back in the building at these hours?

Riza was tempted to look at the clock and see exactly what time it was, but refrained herself. She turned her attention back to Roy. He had bags under his eyes and his skin was slightly pale.

"You drunk?" She looked at his pasty white skin. "Hung-over?"

"If I were hung-over I would have just called in sick." She glared at him and he smirked before continuing. "I may have had a few glasses of whiskey," Riza raised an eyebrow, "but I'm not drunk."

"Sure you aren't drunk." Riza said with a roll of the eyes. She turned and picked up the mess on the floor. "You shouldn't drink that. How many glasses have you had?"

"Three. How many glasses of whiskey have you had?"

Roy smiled. "Three."

Riza put the filters and her cup away, proving to Roy she wasn't going to drink anymore. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Well, I took the day off with the intention of not having to do any paperwork today. But while I was finishing my third _and_ last glass of whiskey I realized leaving you to do all my paperwork was a bit rude. So I came here to make it up to you."

Riza narrowed her eyes. "Oh really?"

"Yes." Roy bowed and then extended his right hand out towards Riza. "Dance with me?"

"This is your way for making it up to me?" She shook her head. "You're nuts."

"And you're coffee beans."

"You do realize you're going to be doing a lot of paperwork tomorrow?"

Roy only extended his hand farther, closer to her. Riza shook her head as she took it.

-X-

"Good morning Coronel, Lieutenant." Havoc saluted them, looking uncharacteristically professional. Behind him second lieutenant Breda was trying to control his laughter. "Did you sleep well?" Havoc's serious face broke as a wicked grin replaced it.

"What were you doing sleeping on the office floor?" Siezcka asked before Roy could answer Havoc's question with, "Very well, actually."

Riza stood up and smoothed out her uniform before taking the stack of paperwork Siezcka was holding. Roy was still on the floor, his back propped up against his desk.

"We stayed up terribly late last night." A wicked grin flashed across Roy's face. "Did you know that the Lieutenant is a marvelous dancer?"

Havoc and Breda hooted with laughter and Fuery and Siezcka's faces turned a bright shade of red. Falman and Riza were the only ones whose expressions didn't change.

"Get you minds out of the gutter." Riza said as she placed an enormous stack of paperwork on the Coronel's desk.

**Happy Royai Day!**


End file.
